Girls just wanna have fun
by cassi1234
Summary: Bellatric Lestrange is captured by the order. The 'guard' guarding her 'prison' is Hermione. What happens? This is set during the seventh book.


**Hi guys, it's been a while since I've posted anything.  
So here you have a Harry Potter fanfic. It takes place during the seventh book.**

**the normal. I don't own any of these characters, bla bla bla ...**

* * *

Whenever she turned around, she was greeted by a empty, narrow, poorly-lid street. Yet, she couldn't shake off the feeling of being followed. She kept on walking, wanting to be home as quick as possible. She only had 3 blocks to go.

Her normal pace had gradually escalated to a hysteric running. Never being great in muggle ways of transport eventually caught up with her. She slowed her pace to prevent from falling dead on the spot. When she eventually was on an acceptable pace again, she felt a cold, firm hand gripping her shoulder. As if she expected the 'attack', she had pulled her wand in practiced speed.

Not more than five feet away stood a posture similar to hers: drawn wand, tense body. But the figure was a head taller than her.  
When both made no move to attack one another, they lowered their wands but kept them in their hand, you never know.

A low voice spoke and Bellatrix recognized it at once.  
"Long time no see, Bella." The man had made a pause before he said her name, tasting it on his tongue.  
Bellatrix smiled a wicked grin.  
"That's true, Snivilis." She did the exact same thing as the man did before her, tasting the name on her tongue. Knowing Snape hated the nickname that was given to him during his time at Hogwarts, she said it slowly, as if hoping to annoy the man.

If Snape was upset hearing his old nickname, he didn't show it. He simply stared at Bellatrix with the same dead pan face. He never showed much emotion. And of the reasons he was such a great Occlumens (not that she would ever admit that to him).  
"Let's skip the smalltalk, shall we?" Bellatrix said, not wanting to speak to the man to long. "What do you want?"

Snape's smiling face took a more serious facade, but it looked like he was still smirking with his eyes. That gave Bellatrix a nasty feeling. She's only seen his face like that once and that was when Lucius Malfoy had to give The Dark Lord his wand. He'd seemed very pleases with that.  
"The Dark Lord has given me the task to tell you that, the night of the 23th of this month you should be in the darkest house of the street called Ruewild."  
Bellatrix frowned. She normally would have to problem completing that order without asking questions, but this seemed weird. The Dark Lord could've just called Bellatrix on the evening and she would apparate directly, no matter what she was doing. Maybe this was a trap?

"I don't trust you." She simply said.  
Snape's eyebrows rose, but his expression didn't change.  
"The Dark Lord trusts me."  
"The Dark Lord can make mistakes." She said is a low whisper, as if The Dark Lord could hear her. She knew full well that he was at Malfoy Manor (and it was the biggest honor her family had had in ages, even though Cissy, Draco and Lucius didn't seem to happy about it.)  
She quickly added "He says so himself."

"Are you willing to take the risk?"  
Bellatrix hadn't thought about it. What if The Dark Lord had told Snape to give her the message? She could risk her. Her life depended on it.  
Without saying a word, she turned her back on Snape (against her instincts) and walked away.

She hated it when she couldn't apparate. The Dark Lord had given her this way of transport as a punishment for her recent mistake. After being tortured with the Crusiatus-curse for 48 hours, he gave her this punishment. This, in comparison to the Crusiatus-curse, wasn't that bad.

After a while, Bellatrix was happy to be at her place. Well, it wasn't technically her place. The Muggles who owned this house were on vacation to Belgium. She didn't know a lot about Belgium, but she knew enough to know that she wouldn't want to vacation there. She had heard from some people that it was beautiful, but had the country had the same weather as England. Why would you vacation in a place with the same or worst weather as your own?  
The Muggles should be happy that they were on vacation; otherwise she would have tortured them for fun. She smiled a wicked smile, she knows that she would've enjoyed every minute of torturing those filthy muggles.

She sat down on the expensive couch, that was facing the big square, but thin box that, she later learned, was called a 'television'. She never used it because one, she despised anything muggle made and two, she had no idea how to use it and it seemed extremely complicated.  
While holding her plate with some chicken she found in the 'fridgo' (whatever it was cold), she weighed her options. If she didn't listen to Snape's message, she could be tortured for the rest of her life for not obeying indirect instructions from The Dark Lord. If she went, she could meet Him or she could've been fooled by Snape and Merlin knows what would happen then.  
Bella knew there was only one option and she hated it. She would have to listen to Snape, for her own sake.

* * *

There were a lot of stories about that one house on Ruewild. All of them kind of carried the same message; don't go in there, it's haunted. People had spoken of a dark figure living in that house, yet few have seen it. In some of the tales the dark stranger could speak with his snake that was always on his side. The tales said that those who have seen the dark figure and is 'special' pet, never lived to tell their friends or relatives.

The night of the 23th a figure apparated in front of the darkest house of the street. The figure seemed female and if you see her from far, she would seem beautiful to you. Her body had the roundings that made the female body so pretty and desirable. And her hair seemed wild yet full. Then when you saw the figure up close, you knew you were terribly wrong. Her eyes screamed crazy and the many scars on her told you that she had been through a lot. But there was no doubt that she once was a gorgeous young woman.

Bellatrix couldn't be happier that she could finally apparate again. The Muggle way of living was horrible. It took twice as long as it normally would've to cook a meal and the food didn't stay hot very long. Bellatrix looked at the house with a wicked grin, she recognized this house. It was the house the Dark Lord had lived in many years before he rose to power again. She remembered that He had said that the Muggles of this neighborhood believed it was haunted. Every time some filthy muggle would disturb the Dark Lord, his snake (who freaked everyone out) would have them as a snack.

She walked quickly to the door of the house before anyone could see her. Bellatrix stopped in front of the door, hesitating a moment. If this was a trap of some sort, she could still walk away from it. But if the Dark Lord was really waiting for her, she would be dead if she didn't go inside. She compared the two situations. Not walking in and risking getting a furious Dark Lord or walking in and risking to walk right into a trap that Snape set up.

The exchange of inner thoughts only took a second, and then she opened the door and walked in. Immediately when she opened the door darkness greeted her and swallowed her up when she closed the door behind her. It was silent for a moment and she didn't even see her own body in the darkness. She hesitated and then asked 'My Lord?' at the darkness surrounding her. There was an immediate response. A harsh whisper followed by another and then Bella felt ropes tightening around her body. Another clear voice was heard and she felt herself slowly losing conscious. The last thing she felt before everything went black was her hitting the floor hard before being levitated by a spell.

* * *

**That was it. I am planning to continue this story, but only when people are interested. You can always send me ideas.  
Tell me if you liked it or if yo have any ideas for the rest of this story.  
Please rate and comment**


End file.
